


The Love Trap

by raptor4d4



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hypnotism, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pictures, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: In an alternate universe, Max and Chloe decide to sneak into Victoria's room to play a prank for her.  They look all over her room to find a way to lay the perfect trap.  Little do they suspect someone else already did...





	The Love Trap

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** The Love Trap **

“Chloe! Hurry up!” Max whispered anxiously. 

Max Caulfield stood outside the door to the dorm room of Victoria Chase. She kept a constant eye on the stairwell entrance at the end of the hall, praying that no one would come in as her friend Chloe Price picked the lock on Victoria’s door. 

“Almost got it…” Chloe whispered. A moment later the lock clicked and the door opened. “Bingo!” 

Very swiftly the two friends ducked into the room and closed the door behind them. They looked around. Victoria wasn’t there, naturally, and that suited them just fine. Kind of hard to pull a prank on someone if they’re around to watch you set it up! Max and Chloe exchanged devious grins and nodded before separating. The snobbish Victoria had been a bigger bitch than usual lately. Chloe has long been urging Max to get back at her in some fashion but she kept taking the high road and letting things slide. 

But even the high road only stretches so far. 

They hid in Max’s room until Victoria left for the evening. They overheard her talking to Courtney and knew that they’d be gone for several hours. Plenty of time to search the room for some genius way to bring the little princess down a few notches! 

Max and Chloe circled the room looking for inspiration for their prank. Chloe opened some draws and looked through Victoria’s expensive wardrobe. Perhaps something traditional like stealing all her clothes would work? Nah. Too simple, she thought. She spied Victoria’s jewelry box by the bed. Chloe went through it and her eyes glittered at all the expensive rings and necklaces she had. 

“Damn!” she muttered jealously. She never saw herself as the type to wear gaudy stuff like this but she could certainly sell it for a hefty sum! Reluctantly Chloe put the jewelry away. Wouldn’t be much fun if their “prank” landed them in jail. Chloe sighed and shook her head. She just wasn’t getting the mischief mojo from this place. Maybe Max was having better luck?

“Max? Got anything?” she asked, turning to her friend. Max was sitting at Victoria’s computer next to the bed to Chloe’s left. Victoria had left it on and unlocked so Max could jump in and look around. Her email was open too so Max was able to scan it for anything embarrassing they could use. 

But Max did not respond to Chloe’s question. Instead, she was sitting perfectly still as she stared at the screen. Chloe was at an angle where she could see part of Max’s face. She did not look at her friend and stared unblinking at the screen. 

“Max?” Chloe repeated. Still Max was silent. What was wrong with her? 

Slowly Chloe approached her friend and stood at her side so she could see her full face. Max’s face was illuminated by a bright light emanating from the screen. Her eyes were wide and her expression was completely blank like she was in some sort of weird trance. 

“Max?” Chloe shook her friend’s shoulder to snap her out of it. She waved her hand in front of Max’s face but even that didn’t faze her. 

“What the hell, Max?” she asked, half annoyed and half concerned. “What are you so fixated…?”

She finally looked at the screen herself. The entire computer screen was filled with…a spiral. 

A spiral?

A simple black and white spiral that went around and around the screen. When Max was looking through Victoria’s e-mail a new one popped in from Courtney. She found it a bit odd since Courtney and Victoria were supposed to be out together at this very moment. Perhaps she sent it from her phone? The e-mail itself was blank but it had a video attachment. Perhaps Courtney e-mailed from her phone a video of her and Victoria? Maybe something they could use for their prank? 

Naturally Max had to see what it was. But when she double-clicked on the file, this mysterious spiral filled the screen. Max looked at it perplexed for the longest time. But the longer she stared, the more she wanted to look at it. By the time Chloe showed up all thought and desire to look away had left Max’s mind. So had every other thought. 

Chloe’s experience was the same. At first she looked at the screen and wondered what the hell was going on. But as her gaze shifted to the center of this oddly captivating spiral she found herself strangely drawn to it. She never knew a simple spiral could look so…beautiful…

“Wait…what?” she thought. Chloe tried to look away. Something was wrong here! She needed to stop watching this spiral. Maybe turn off the computer so they both would stop watching? She reached for the laptop’s power button but her eyes kept getting pulled back to the screen. As her finger hovered over the button she found herself staring at the center of the spiral again. 

“No, don’t…turn it off…” she told herself. “Watch…the spiral. Must watch. Must…watch…”

She knelt on the floor next to Max and for the next two hours neither of them moved a muscle as they stared at this captivating spiral. 

For the first hour absolutely nothing went through their minds. The spiral captivated them so deeply they could think of nothing but staring at it. But as the second hour dawned a very strange image formed in their minds. Each of them pictured themselves. In their minds Max and Chloe were standing alone in the center of the room doing absolutely nothing. Then slowly they began to strip. Their mental selves removed all their clothes one by one and piled them neatly in a corner. Once that was done they returned to the middle of the room and dropped to their knees. They spread their legs and placed their hands on the back of their heads so that their nude bodies were on completely display. Their mental selves stayed in this position facing the door as though waiting for something. Or someone. 

That someone soon entered the room in their minds. This person…was the most _beautiful_ person they had ever seen! They couldn’t clearly make out their face but whoever they were the person was utterly fantastic! So beautiful! So strong! So wonderful! In their minds they heard themselves pledging themselves to this person. They vowed to love and serve them every day for the rest of their lives. They loved this person with all their hearts and would do absolutely anything for them! 

Then it was gone. The spiral vanished from the screen. It blinked back to Victoria’s inbox. It lingered there briefly before the e-mail that spawned the spiral suddenly vanished, completely deleted from the hard drive. Then the computer shut itself off. Max and Chloe continued to stare at the screen for a long time afterwards. It would be several minutes before they blinked and started thinking again. 

“What…?” Max thought. 

“Huh?” thought Chloe. 

Both girls were utterly confused. What was going on? What were they doing? What—

Something clicked in both their minds. Suddenly neither cared what they had been doing. All that mattered now was what they _should_ be doing! 

Partially oblivious to each other, Max and Chloe stood up and began stripping. They removed their shoes, shirts and pants. They unhooked their bras and slid off their panties. Just like in that mental image they folded their clothes and left them in two neat stacks in the corner. They then positioned themselves in the center of the room and dropped to their knees. They assumed the position they saw themselves in before, spreading their legs and resting their hands on the back of their heads. Side by side they knelt and stared at the door in eager anticipation. 

“Waiting…waiting…waiting…waiting…” The words echoed in Max’s mind. 

“Waiting…waiting…waiting…waiting…” The words reverberated around in Chloe’s skull. 

Neither consciously knew who or what they were waiting for. All they knew was that they needed to wait for something…someone…

Another two hours passed and Victoria and Courtney returned. They had a fun night out together and said goodbye as they parted ways. Courtney stopped at her dorm room door and smiled as she watched Victoria walk away. She ducked into her room just as Victoria reached her room. She got out her key but as she rested her hand on the handle it opened anyway. 

“What? Did I forget to lock it?” she wondered. She shrugged and stepped inside. But as soon as she had the door all the way open…

“WHA--?!” Victoria clamped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming too loud. To her enormous shock, she found Max Caulfield and that blue-haired girl she always hung out with (Chloe was it?) kneeling in the center of her room! COMPLETELY NAKED! 

A long silence followed as all three of them were completely frozen, Max and Chloe still in their kneeling positions and Victoria staring down at them, her hands still covering her mouth. The silence was only broken when Max and Chloe began to stir. They blinked a lot like they were coming out of a daydream and their eyes focused on Victoria. They saw her…and felt a sudden tightness in their chests. Their hearts fluttered and both of their faces became flushed as they stared at Victoria. 

Beautiful…perfect…Victoria…

“Victoria!” Max panted. She dropped to all fours and crawled up to her, looking up at her with a deep longing in her eyes. 

“I love you, Victoria!” she declared. Chloe dropped to all fours as well and swiftly caught up with Max. 

“I love you too!” the blue-haired punk girl declared. “I don’t think we ever really met…but I love you! With all my heart I love you!”

To say Victoria was speechless was an understatement. She had no idea what was going on here! Was this some sort of joke?!

“Victoria…” Max breathed. She had reached Victoria’s legs and gently ran her hands up them, closing her eyes and bringing her face in close so she could breathe in her love’s wonderful scent. 

Chloe did the same. She hugged one of her legs and rested her head on Victoria’s hip. 

“Victoria…my love…” she said pathetically. “I can’t live without you! I need you! I need to be near you! You are my love! My everything!”

“Victoria…” Max said softly. She looked up at Victoria’s beautiful face, her own completely flushed as she drowned herself in the scent of her perfume. “I’ll do anything you want!” she declared. “I’ll be your slave! I’ll obey your every command without hesitation! Please love me! Please let me be your love slave…”

“Love slave…” Chloe repeated. 

Both girls looked up at Victoria with the deepest sense of longing you could imagine. As for Victoria, she felt like her brain was short-circuiting. If this was some sort of joke then it was one for the history books! Max was being a lot more brazen then she ever thought this nerd could be! She was tempted to tell them to take a hike, not wanting to be there when they decided to drop the act. But then she thought…

“What if…this _isn’t_ a prank?” she wondered. The looks on their faces…were not easy to fake. By all accounts they appeared genuine. Could they really be in love with her? Even this Chloe whom she's never met face-to-face? Could Max have been harboring feelings for her all this time? Did she somehow convince Chloe to love her too? 

Slowly Victoria lowered her hands, revealing a very wicked smile. 

“Alright…” she said slowly. “I accept you both as my love slaves! But only if you swear to do everything I ask without question or hesitation for the rest of your lives!”

“Yes Victoria!” Max and Chloe responded in unison. But their response made Victoria frown. 

“Do slaves address their Mistress by name?” she asked coldly. Max and Chloe realized they had erred and shook their heads. 

“No Mistress!” they again said in unison. Victoria sighed happily. Hearing them both call her “Mistress” filled her with warm, happy feelings. But a hint of doubt ate away at her that kept her from enjoying it completely. Part of her still wondered if this was some twisted prank. She decided to put it to the ultimate test. She removed her shoes and stockings and pointed at her bare feet. 

“Prove your loyalty to me. Kiss my feet, slaves,” she commanded. If this was a prank then Victoria really doubted Max and Chloe would go far enough to actually kiss her feet. Though being nude was humiliating enough, degradation like this surely would—

Her train of thought drifted away as she felt wet lips against her toes. She looked down and saw Max and Chloe already kissing her feet! They didn’t hesitate in the slightest and swooped in to prove their love and loyalty. Max and Chloe were both as happy as can be as they pressed their lips against her feet. They kissed her toes one by one and kissed the rest of her feet, making them nice and moist with their saliva. Of course Victoria’s feet weren’t the only thing that was wet around here. Both their pussies were dripping with excitement and anticipation. They wanted to do more than just serve Victoria! They wanted to fuck her! They wanted to pleasure their Mistress just as they hoped she would pleasure them! 

As for Victoria, she never really gave much thought to having sex with other women. But with two nude slaves at her beck and call the temptation was just a little too much…

“Ah-ha!” Victoria cried out. Ten minutes after she stepped through her door, she joined her naked slaves on her bed. Her clothes were quickly discarded and she leaned back as Max knelt on the floor and buried her face between Victoria’s legs. Chloe sat right behind Victoria and acted as a cushion for her Mistress to lean back on. Victoria’s back rested on Chloe’s soft and warm chest. The horny slave lovingly ran her hands up and down her Mistress’s stomach, stopping only to fondle her sweet breasts. She kissed her Mistress on the neck until she turned her head to face her. Victoria smiled lustfully at her blue-haired pet. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, quietly commanding her to kiss her. Chloe gladly did so, pressing her lips against hers and moaning happily as she slid her tongue into Victoria’s mouth. 

Chloe’s happiness was only matched by Max’s. When her Mistress sat naked on the bed and commanded her to lick her pussy, she felt like she was being given the greatest gift a girl could receive. She knelt before her Mistress like the loyal, loving slave she was and waited for her Mistress to spread her legs all the way. She could see Victoria’s pussy glistening from the wetness and quivering in anticipation. Mistress wanted it as bad as she did! She couldn’t disappoint! Max ran her tongue up Victoria’s pussy and stopped at the clit. Victoria’s juices were more delicious than she could have imagined! Max’s eyes fluttered with joy at the taste and she did her best to please her Mistress by teasing her clit with the tip of her tongue. Mistress moaned louder when she did that so Max made a point to always tease her clit a little after each lick. She wrapped her arms around Victoria’s hips and buried her whole face in her pussy. She would please her Mistress until she was ordered to stop! 

As for Victoria, she still couldn’t believe all this. It was like something out of a dream. A dream she hoped never to wake from! Max and her punk girlfriend were at her complete beck and call! They would do anything for her! Anything! She had no idea what prompted it but at this point she didn’t care! She just leaned back and savored the sensation of her two slaves pleasuring her. All the while she tried to think of what to do with them. 

The thought of commanding them to do menial or embarrassing things made Victoria so wet. She tried to think what would be best for either of them. Max she would of course command to do all her homework from now on. Then make her follow her around school like her personal maid. Oh! She could make Max wear a maid costume to class every day! That would get the point across. As for Chloe…if she could get a nicer truck she could be her chauffer. Otherwise she could make her do her laundry and keep her room clean. This was only the beginning! Chores like this she would often pass on to Courtney but no longer! Max and Chloe could do it all! 

Speaking of Courtney…

Two hours after Courtney entered her room she emerged and slowly walked down the hall to Victoria’s room, her body trembling and her breathing shaky. She was so nervous…and excited! She hoped the little “gift” she e-mailed Victoria did the trick…

It’s true that Victoria often stuck her with her homework and various menial chores. Most days she treated her more like a servant than a friend. Anyone else would have cut ties with Victoria long ago. But not Courtney. Why?

Because she was in love with Victoria. 

She loved this blonde beauty with a passion. She hoped that by doing whatever she wanted would get Victoria to one day notice her and see her as something more than a friend. But as the days, weeks and months dragged on she seemed no closer to this goal than when she started. So Courtney resorted to more desperate measures.

She searched online and found a website dedicated to hypnosis. For a large fee they would sell customized hypnosis programs that could brainwash a person any way they wished. Courtney happily parted with the money and requested a program that would turn Victoria into her willing love slave. She sent the e-mail with the program shortly after they left to go out. She wanted it waiting for Victoria when they got back. Her plan was to wait a couple hours for the program to do its thing, knowing Victoria would very likely check her e-mail upon returning to her room, after which the e-mail and the program would delete itself. It was a one-use program. She would then enter Victoria’s room where she expected to find her love on her knees and waiting. The program would make the person instantly fall in love with the first person they saw after assuming the kneeling position. Courtney wanted that person to be her. Victoria would fall in love with her and they’d be together forever…

She stopped outside Victoria’s door and took a deep breath. This was it! The moment she’s been waiting for ever since she laid eyes on Victoria! She gripped the handle, mustered up all the courage she could and walked into the room. 

Courtney’s eyes were wide with excitement and joy when she first stepped inside. But that light quickly faded into shock and disappointment when she saw what awaited her. 

Victoria…was not kneeling. And she wasn’t alone.

Victoria was nude…and sitting on Max’s back. Max was on all fours and acting as Victoria’s chair. Max was turning her head and trying to catch a glimpse of her Mistress, looking as happy as could be to serve as her Mistress’s chair! Victoria was heavy and the weight was painful but she would happily bear it for her Mistress! As for Chloe, she had replaced Max as the resident pussy-licker. Victoria sat with her legs spread so Chloe could give her tongue a workout against her pussy. Chloe was on all fours as well and kept her face between her Mistress’s legs. Victoria had a vibrating dildo hidden in one of her drawers but she got it out and gave it to Chloe. It stuck out of Chloe’s pussy and vibrated at maximum power, sending her juices running down her legs like a river. 

Courtney watched this erotic sight in shock and silence for the longest time. Victoria had her eyes closed when she entered and was too lost in the pleasure to notice her arrival. But when she did, she smiled at her. 

“Courtney!” she said warmly, completely ignoring the fact that her friend barged in unannounced. 

“You’ll _NEVER_ guess what I’ve got now!”

Victoria grinned from ear to ear as her gaze shifted back and forth between her two pets, ignoring Courtney as she passed out from both arousal and disappointment…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
